Dear Diary
by Christal-R
Summary: Originally called The Diary of the Blonde Boise Belle. Come here to read the entries of Torrie's diary! *Completed due to lack of inspiration and boredom xD*
1. Only Just a Dream!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any names mentioned here. They belong to the WWE. The only thing that belongs to me is this story. Any other fictional non-WWE characters that may be added in are created by me as well.

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! I got an idea for yet another story and just thought of trying it out lol. Please review and tell me what you think. Let me know if I should continue or not lol. Happy reading!

**Dear Diary**

**Synopsis**: From a poem dedicated for a secret crush to a very bad hair day...it's all written here in Torrie's diary!

* * *

Date: 20th August. 

Time: 11:32 a.m.

Dear Diary,

Have you ever wished that a dream you had would actually appear to life? I mean to _actually _be in it physically. Wouldn't that be cool? I think so!

But you know what really sucked? It was the fact that I can't even get a full night of beauty sleep with someone having to hit me with a pillow. I didn't ask them to be my alarm clock and I _certainly_ did not ask them to wake me up in the middle of a perfect dream! I just hate it when they always do that. I mean sure I am always the last person up, but hasn't anyone?

Let somebody sleep in peace for once! Is that too much to ask? Okay so maybe I shouldn't be all snappy about it but that dream I had was so good that I didn't want to let it slip of my mind!

It was simply beautiful…breathtaking, just that perfect moment that every girl would have wanted in a lifetime. I had another dream of him…again. We were walking on a beach, walking hand in hand. His blue eyes have the same color of the sea…they looked so beautiful when they were gleaming to the glow of the sunset. His smile made me want to smile also. Call it contagious if you want because I'm now official under a spell by the fact that he is nothing but this three lettered word: H-O-T-T-T. Okay make that a five lettered word!

Anyway, back to my dream. We stopped walking and then he crouched down on the sand. I was wondering what he was planning to do but he looked up at me, smiled and stuck his index finger into the wet sand. I had no clue whatsoever what he was doing until I realized what it was and I opened my mouth in awe. He drew a heart! I would be so touched by it, I mean how could you not be touched by something as sweet as this?! I got down next to him and then we would be both writing carefully, on the sand, each letter would print out clearly. Then we would be looking and smiling at each other before we looked back at our work of art. The heart with the initials: JC + TW written inside the heart. At the bottom of the heart would be the words written here: Forever and Always.

It was absolutely perfect. What more could a girl wish for? Then we got up from the ground and next time I knew that he swept me off my feet and then found myself into his strong arms. I would be giggling as he spun me around and I would be teasing, telling him to stop or we would both get dizzy!

"I don't care. As long as I'm with you, Torrie."

I just love the way he smiles! That could brighten my day, literally! At that moment, we were quiet. I could hear the rustling sounds of the palm leaves dancing as the breeze went by and the rushing sound coming from the sea. I was getting closer to him, my eyelids slowly closing in…

And they just have to wake my up!

Seriously, I will need some sort of invisible shield around my bed so I can sleep in peace! Thanks to Candi and Micks, my dream disappeared in a flash when Mickie threw a pillow at my face.

"Come on sleepy head, it is morning!"

"What?"

I groaned, not knowing what was going on. As I brushed out the curls off my face, I found myself in bed instead of the beach. I found myself wearing pink pajamas instead of a bikini. I shot up from my mind, in realisation of what it all means.

It was all a dream!

"Wow Tor, you sure got knocked out cold." That would be Candice of course. I got another pillow hit on my face thanks to Mickie.

"Why did you do that for?!"

"Um, to wake you up?"

I glared at Mickie. "I can do that on my own, thank you very much!"

"Oh really? On time for training?"

I turned to the alarm clock on the bed side table.

"Oh crap! It's now ten!! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Wasn't it you that said you can get up on your own?"

"Gee thanks for the reminder." Note the sarcasm of my answer.

I jumped off from my bed and head into the bathroom to take a quick shower and then went for my suitcase to take out my training bra and pants and my white trainers. I got dressed in less than five minutes, did a little touching up to my face and brushed my hair into a ponytail.

"Candice and I already went down for breakfast. So you can go down at the restaurant and eat something.."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll get something from Dunkin' Donuts."

"Are you out of your mind? Hello, this hotel has _free_ breakfast!"

Of course I would be a total idiot for actually forgetting about that. It just didn't come to mind until now!

"Oh right! I forgot."

Mickie has this 'You forgot?' kind of expression on her face. I mean gosh! It's only simple little thing I forgot about, plus we just got here since last night and we only had pasta for dinner! Plus I wasn't thinking straight because my mind was full of things, like the match for tonight, wondering if he's going to be here, whether I'm, wondering if he's going to be here….so yeah, plenty of things of my mind but mostly it's about him.

Thankfully I got Kim to sneak out a bacon and egg sandwich and hot chocolate from the hotel kitchen for me to take out so I don't have to go to the buffet table. Kim is a waitress and a nice one too, to give me a sandwich to go with. It was her way of giving back to me for last night after giving her a bit of advice about this guy she likes and also happens to be a guest at the hotel as well. The same people you meet one day just might turn out to be helping you out in return!

Of course it would be my time to drive but since my stomach was torturing me with hunger, that Candice took my place instead.

"This is only just because you got up late. You're driving us back here, got that?"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Start the engine already!"

So we got to the arena, which is where I am in right now as I'm writing this. I'm at the seating area, just to narrow it down in terms of which part of the arena that I am at.

Okay, Mickie is calling me down. Time for me to focus on tonight's tag team match.

I wonder if John will be here….just thinking about him makes me think about that dream again….

♥ JC + TW ♥

Forever and Always.

* * *

**Feel free to give your reviews. Please tell me what you think. If it sucks, say so lol. Thanks!**


	2. Carlito Got Owed!

Thanks to cenagirl5421, Jorrieprincess, xAttitudex and MissCena for the reviews for the first entry! Lol. Here's the next entry, lol. Happy reading!

* * *

Date: 20th August 

Time: 9:45 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Micks and I won the tag team match!!! YES!!! We won! WE WON! We defeated both Jillian and that so-called 'most dominant diva' of all divas, Melina. Well tonight, she isn't that dominant as she proclaimed to be, is she? It's such a shame…oh well she and Jillian lost. SO TAKE THAT, BITCHES!!!! (Excuse my use of foul language.)

The match was awesome. All thanks to my headscissors takedown that got us into victory. It was a good thing I practiced that move this morning though! Of course the crowd was amazing as usual. I just love the standing ovation I get from them every week. Now they are starting to appreciate me more as a wrestler and not just a Playboy cover girl. I just hope that soon enough I would take a next step closer to my dream, which is to become the next wwe's women's champion.

I'm hoping that I can rightfully earn my shot at the gold because I've been working very hard for my skills to improve better and stronger. I really am hoping that my work do get realized so I can get a shot at the title, because I deserve that chance. Mickie had it, and now Candice got her chance and now she is the women's champion when she won the title a few months ago at Vengeance. So I shouldn't be the odd one out, right?

"So Tor, where shall we go to celebrate?"

"I don't know. McDonald's?"

We were discussing about somewhere to go and celebrate. I of course, would answer Mickie's question with sarcasm and Mickie rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

"Umm, some place better than a fast food restaurant?"

"Okay then, fine. Let's go to a club. How's that for 'better?'"

"Now we're talking!"

Mickie is the type of girl who would love to get down and dirty, if you know what I mean. She's just the kind of girl who just loves to have fun. I think she's a true representation of what Cyndi's song 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' really meant.

"So we'll go after the show is over, right?"

"You bet," I said. "I'm going to get a drink at the catering room. You need anything?"

"Nah, I got my chilled water here so I'm good."

So it would be just me alone, going to the catering room. For the rest of the night was a bit boring. Not to say boring that the upcoming matches would be. It's just that, to me, the word_ boring_ would mean not finding anything else to do. I got to the catering room and got my bottle of water to drink. I sure needed a drink after that match I went through. Who knows how water tasted so good….

"Hey Torrie."

Have you ever done something stupid that you never want to happen in the first place? Well if you haven't, that you're considered lucky. For me, I would have to do the most idiotic thing when I spat some water onto his T-shirt.

John's T-shirt, that is. You know, that guy I told you about? That I have a crush on? That would be him.

I have never been this embarrassed since I fell flat on my face at club because one of my heels broke. That was the last time I wore high heel boots to any social outing. Wedge sandals are just perfect for me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

John just laughed at me. I would admit to myself now, that it was hilarious! I'm glad he thought that way 'cause I thought he would get mad at me.

"That's okay. Really."

"Oh my g…do you need some tissue? I'll go get some now."

"No, it's…"

"I'll have to get plenty. Oh my god, this is not…"

"Torrie!"

Okay, that snapped me out of it.

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine, alright. No need to get all excited."

"I just spit on you John. The least I could do is help."

"I appreciate but really you don't need to."

"But I…"

Then he covered my mouth to stop me from talking.

"Have you been eating some spicy taco for dinner?"

"Very funny, John."

He laughed. "But seriously, I'm okay. Alright?"

"Okay," I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was glad I didn't piss him of or anything. "So what's up?"

"Just getting myself prepared for my match against Ken Kennedy."

"Oh okay. Well I do hope you'll find that microphone he always uses and stick it up his ass."

We both cracked up laughing. Well I just had to say something just to keep the conversation going instead of standing there, nodding and saying okay to everything he said. Yeah that was my usual habit but I think I break it.

"Yeah, I think I will do that. Thanks for the reminder though."

"Hey, no problem."

I just loved being around him. He is such a comedian and a sweet guy too. Mickie and Candice always tell me to talk to him but I was too afraid to do so. So the only time I would see John was when I happened to bump into him, like the time at the catering room.

"Well, I see you later then. Good luck in your match though."

"Thanks."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. How can you not smile back to such a handsome guy like that?

"By the way, you and Mickie won?"

"We sure did."

"Good, I'm glad. Melina needs to get her beaks shut for a change."

Beaks! Ha! I love that! I mean gosh, she talks too much! Anyway, back to the conversation….

"Yeah," I said with a giggle. "Well, I'll talk to you later. I think you should change before you get to your match."

"Yeah, I think I'll do just that," John chuckled. "Alright, see ya later."

I made a slight wave and he did the same before he left. Gosh, I am melting for him. Seriously!

"What are you looking at?"

"That's none of your business Carlito. And how dare you talk to me? I've told you specifically, to not talk to me! Which part of 'not talk to me' did you not get? That coconut sized brain of yours can't take in any of that information?"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"I have a right to! I can say whatever I damn want and you don't have a say in it! So get off of my face before I slap your face so hard that you've find yourself in Tokyo in less than five minutes!"

Wow, I do sound harsh, don't I?

"Well, I sure glad you're not my girlfriend anymore. As far as I know, you're nothing but a dirty little slut!"

I know Carlito for being so disrespectful but that remark was nothing but rude and offensive! Of course it was time for me to take some drastic measures to get back at him for spitting me in the face and for the 'Backstabber'.

So I drank down some water. My mouth would be full of water that they looked like they would burst in any second. I just hate it the way he snickers.

"So what? You're going to spit on me? You won't even dare."

I was trying to smirk but I think it turned out to be a wide one like a frog's so that could be the reason why he laughed even more. I gulped down the water and then said,

"Who said I was going to? I was just saving some water for you."

I just loved it when his smile got wiped away in a second when I threw water on him! I simply made a 'sweet' smile at him before turning to walk away from the catering room. After that confrontation, I threw the empty water bottle in the garbage bin and continued on walking back to the locker room to enjoy the rest of the night.

"I feel so refreshed now," I told myself with a smirk.

I'm still loving that expression on Carlito's face. It cracks me up so much!


	3. Signs That He Likes Me?

**A/N: Thanks to xAttitdex, cenagirl5421, Jorrieprincess and TorrieluvsJohn for the reviews. Enjoy the next entry to Torrie's diary! I hope it's okay, lol. ****Happy reading! **

* * *

Date: Wednesday 3rd October. 

Time: 10:14 p.m.

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since I took a pen and let the ink flow onto paper. I have been so busy I don't think I would ever have the time to write anymore since it's been nearly two months of not writing a proper entry.

I'm finally home relaxing on my couch. Today was my day off and I just got home from my store. It has been going great so far since the opening two weeks ago. Sometimes I wish I have every single top that is stocked in the shelves! Seriously, they are absolutely fabulous! I'm gonna have a huge walk in closet though if I'm considering the idea. (Or should I?)

Well here I am writing away. So what can I say to make up all this time really? It's just the same 'ol stuff every day. Waking up at four in the morning to take a early flight to the next city, check into a hotel, train for a couple of hours in the arena, wrestle against who ever it is you are scheduled to compete in the ring, then back to the hotel and sleep. And that's how the life while on the road. And I truly enjoy it because that's what I want to do.

I don't think people have thought much about how wrestlers go through in general. I mean it's hard to be away from our families and we have to put our bodies on the line every week. I still can't believe that people think that it's 'fake'. I mean the action is real, the bruises are real, and the injuries are in no doubt real. So if wrestling isn't real, then people would consider us stupid for giving them a warning time and time again: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME!

It annoys me that some people don't take it seriously. They have no idea what it likes to bleed and to sweat every week. It's a tough job and it was never considered to be an easy one!

Speaking of wrestling, you have no idea how it means so much to have fans to support you in every step of the way. It really means a lot to me that fans don't look at me as eye-candy. I can be as hard working as any one else and I take my training very seriously. When you have a goal, you stick by it and you will do whatever it takes to reach for it. Even if it means to silence the critics who have done nothing but to bring you down. You have to keep the faith in yourself and you will get far. I want that women's championship just as badly and I have been working on that goal for years now. I do hope it's worth all the hard work and just knowing that it all paid off.

I wonder what he's doing now. I can't help but to think that. Why should I be anyway? It's not like I'm his girlfriend…though I like the sound of it….

I mean hello? Does that sound crazy of me? To be thinking of John Cena of all people? I mean he's such an amazing guy and a funny one too! The girls told me that I should ask him out but isn't that what a guy is suppose to do? Ask a girl out? But then Mickie said that it's not the guys who always make the first move. The girls can do that too. So now I'm thinking: how the hell can I make the first move? This is John Cena we're talking about! He's such a popular wrestler on Raw now and he's the kind of person that everyone loves. He never pretended to be someone he's not and I like that about him.

That idea is killing my brain! I don't know what to do. There's one voice that's telling me to go for it but then the other voice in my head is saying 'NO!" What is the point of having two voices in your head? Life would be so much easier with just one I think.

I came upon this interesting article I read from a magazine that has a list of signs that a guy likes a girl. I wondered if any of them are really true.

10 Signs that a Guy likes a Girl

1. He smiles at you a lot

2. He asks for your number

3. He asks your friends about you

4. He suddenly takes interest in your friends

5. He gives you a present, even if it's not your birthday

6. He teases you in a playful way

7. He likes to be around you

8. He focuses on you in a crowd

9. His pupils dilate when he looks at you

10. He shows interests in what you like to do (e.g. hobbies)

And here are my thoughts to each of them. They might sound a bit critical but whatever.

1. He smiles at you a lot.

**Comment:** That doesn't seem obvious. He smiles at me a lot. He smiles at his fans a lot. He smiles at the cashier at a grocery store a lot. He's a fun loving person, I mean come on he likes to smile a lot!

2. He asks for your number.

**Comment:** Sounds good but unfortunately, he hasn't done that.

3. Asks your friends about you.

**Comment:** If that is true, Mickie and Candice would have given me hints by now.

4. He suddenly takes interest in your friends.

**Comment:** Well he is already _friends_ with them so I don't see how this helps. We're working in the same company for crying out loud!

5. He gives you a present, even if it's not your birthday.

**Comment:** Well he did buy me a Gatorade after my training session once. Does that count?

6. He teases you in a playful way.

**Comment:** He's such a goofball when he wants to be so I can't tell the difference.

7. He likes to be around you.

**Comment:** Yeah he likes to be around you. Because I'm his friend, duh!

8. He focuses on you in a crowd.

**Comment:** How can he do that? I could be in a room filled with millions of people around me for all I know!

9. His pupils dilate when he looks at you.

**Comment:** Um, that's a bit too much isn't it? Do they expect me to stare into his eyes just to see them get bigger or something?

10. He shows interests in what you like to do (e.g. hobbies)

**Comment:** I guess shopping and dog walking is out of the question.

So much for reading this crap. I rather read my Danielle Steel book.

Speaking of which, I think I'll do just that. I haven't finishing reading The Ring yet, so I'll do that before I hit the hay.

I kinda like number nine. That would be a cute sight to see.

I'm starting to wonder. Does he like me the way I like him?

* * *

What to Do Before Leaving Home: 

Pack Chloe's favorite chew toy.

Make sure that the fridge is CLEAN and no foodstuff is left behind to be spoiled.

Make sure the charger for the portable DVD player is in the suitcase and NOT in the drawer. NEVER assume it's in the suitcase like last time.

Take new pack of Orbit gum.


	4. Bad Hair Day!

Thanks to cenagirl5421, Jorrieprincess, TorriexJohn, xAttitudex, rory21 and x.SportyPunkPrincess.x for the reviews. I hope the next entry is okay 'cause I'm not too sure about it, lol. Happy reading!

* * *

Date: Monday 8th October. 

Time: 11:30 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Something amazing happened. I don't like 'winning the lottery' kind of amazing, although I wished that too. I mean something A-MAY-ZING happened! I couldn't believe it! I'm totally shaking all over!

He asked me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JOHN CENA!!!!!

Oh my god. This is so great!!!! I'm not even kidding! He did! He actually did!

Okay I vow to write an entry very often! I'm being serious this time! I can't believe it's been a week since I've written anything. I know I've been busy with my boutique and everything but I should at least write something about my day, right?

Well anyway I'm writing now so that means something!

I was at the arena, in the corridors. I was pratically hiding there for almost the whole evening. If you were there to see the situation I've been through, then you would know. I had a problem and I mean a huge problem. It's bigger than an elephant.

It's my hair.

You must be thinking 'Are you nuts? Why freak out over your hair?'

My reason: Bair hair day.

I was sitting on a chair in the dark corridor, the least of all places. It's so creepy being in there but it was the only way to avoid seeing the million faces around me. I could just imagine Melina laughing her head off while calling me a fizzy ball. I hated to think about that!

Mickie and Candice tried to get me out of there but I sat on that chair like I had been stuck there because I got glued onto it or something.

Good thing that didn't happen cause that would be the worst night of my life.

"Aw Tor, come on."

"No! Because of you, I look like a freak!"

"Come on, you don't look that bad…well just a little. But you look fine!"

"CANDICE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

Apparently, I let Mickie to try something new with my hair. There's that one I want to try out from this hair magazine and we agreed we would try it out. We followed the instructions and everything. The problem?

The result didn't come out as expected.

So I ended up feeling humiliated and wishing that I would disappear into thin air!

"I'm sorry! I got a little carried away with the hair gel."

"YOU SAID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

"I know! I'm really sorry I really am."

I sighed. Things couldn't get much worse I thought.

But when I heard that voice coming out of nowhere, I thought that I was living in a nightmare.

I was right. And guess what? Things got much worse than they appeared.

Just when I thought I could stand there until the show was over, John just had to come in a little of my crisis. Just great.

"Hey girls, what's up?"

"Nothing!"

I held my breath. I couldn't let him see me, I just couldn't! Not in the state I was in. It was a good thing that Hornswoggle had Chloe at that time, otherwise that would be trouble for me right there.

So what if Hornswoggle had Chloe? I don't know why Coach had to be such a meanie to him. I like Woggly (my nickname, sounded cute I think) and he was such a good playmate for her.

Anyways, back to John.

"Okay. I heard a third voice just now when I walked by…or is it just me?"

That was definitely John. By the body shape, the voice, the hat…I knew it was him. Mickie did whatever she could to make some excuse for me.

"Yeah maybe it's just you 'cause there's only two of us here."

"Oh I see. So where's Torrie at?"

"Torrie?"

"Yeah. Torrie as in your friend? The blonde one? With that cute smile?"

Oh my god, he thinks my smile is cute? I had an urge to squeal but my mind told me to get a hold of myself and sit sight on the chair.

So I did.

And the girls thought the same question I was asking myself.

"Cute smile?"

"Well yeah…anyways is she around?"

"No she's busy with the boutique."

"Huh? But her boutique's not here."

"She had an urgent call so she had to go."

Geez, how did Mickie come up with all those random answers so fast? I mean they were all good lies but still…very random.

"So you're telling me that she's flying over there tonight?"

"That's what she said."

I could tell that John was confused by the way he spoke, even though I can't see his face properly.

"So…she left Chloe…."

"Under our care."

"Oh you and Candice! Man you had me confused for a second there. I thought she is that mad enough to leave her own puppy behind."

Aw, he actually cared for her. He really cared! I never thought he would but that really means a lot to me!

Then I heard Candice talking.

"She would never do that! That's her baby we're talking about!"

John laughed. "Yes that's very true."

"So we'll tell her that you're looking for her, right?"

"No that's okay. I was going to ask her something but then since she's out I guess I'll ask her about it later."

"Ask her what?" I heard Candice say.

That was the same thing I wanted to know.

I bend forward just to hear more of what he had to say. I tried to be as quiet as I could so he wouldn't know that I was hiding. So eventually he kept on talking.

"It's nothing really."

Oh just tell me! That was what I wanted to say. But I had forgotten that why I was in this dark place in the first place so I had my mouth shut and held my knees close in anticipation.

"I'm just it must be something important, otherwise you wouldn't have come here to ask for her."

That was to true of Mickie! I mean he wouldn't be asking for me if it's not important. Right?

"Well…don't tell her about this but…"

"Go on," I heard Mickie and Candice say.

"It's just that…"

Yes I thought. Yes…yes…keep talking…keep talking…

"I want to ask her out."

"You are?" I heard the girls say.

"YOU ARE?"

Have you ever had the time when you just did something without thinking? Well I jumped out of my chair and got out of the spooky place. John looked me and I smiled back.

"Whoa."

"Oh thanks." I giggled like crazy. Until something hit me hard like a rock.

The hair.

"Oh my god!"

It wasn't a compliment he had given me. It was merely shock by what he had seen. He had seen the hideous hairstyle that I ever had in my life. Never did I have a bad hair day. Not even once and certainly not twice.

My hair was frizzy and stiff and it turned out to be a big ball of hair on my head. I was disgust by the fact that my hair looked worse like my ex boyfriend's!

I buried my face into my hands and ended up crying on the wall. I was embarrassed and in front of a guy that I like so much. Any girl would be in my position if that happened, I bet.

"Hey don't cry."

"How could I not? I look hideous!"

"No you don't…you look very…different."

"Different?!"

"In a good way," he quickly said. "I mean it sort of suits you, don't you think?"

"NO! It's way beyond that. It looks like I'm growing a bush on my head! Look at me! Does it look like I want to come out to the arena like this?"

"So…how did you manage to come out here?"

"I had on a disguise. I had on a big furry coat and Mickie's big sunglasses."

"So you're Miss Peaches?"

Give credit to Mickie for that one.

"Yeah that's right."

"Oh no wonder," John laughed.

I groaned and hit my forehead on the wall. That wasn't a funny matter to me.

"Come on Torrie. You look good, I'm serious."

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean it's like an afro. Only blonder and fizzier."

I giggled. "Yeah it's like that, isn't it?"

"Yep."

The way he chuckled was so cute! Anyway, I had to ask him about what he had said. Did he really said what he said?

"So….you wanted to ask me something?"

"I do, but I guess you know it already since you were hiding."

"I didn't mean it to come out this way."

"Hey I understand. So let me do this the proper way…"

We both laughed. I figured what he was going to say.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Yes I would love to."

"Cool, so how about we go tomorrow?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow then. See ya."

"Bye."

I waved to him as he left. I sighed happily. I felt so light as a feather….

"Did he actually ask me out?"

"Yes Tor," said Mickie. "He did."

I said, "No way."

"Yes way," said Candice. "He asked you. We heard him. You heard him."

"NO WAY!" I squealed as I jumped up and down. "This is great! I can't believe it!"

Soon I was in the middle of them as I wrapped my arms around theirs and we walked out of the corridor and into the busy areas. Yeah so there were many Superstars and crew members staring at me as we walked past them. I knew that my hairdo got the center of attention at that point so called hairdo but I didn't care. John liked it. And I would have to thank Mickie for that.

Then we came across to the Melina and Jillian who was laughing away and pointing fingers at me.

"Hey Jillian, look at that! Here comes the fizzy ball!"

"THAT'S MISS FIZZY BALL TO YOU!"

Melina and Jillian exchanged looks as I held a smirk. Then I turned to keep on walking to the catering room. I know that Melina would do just about anything to bring me down. But if she thought that she could succeed, well she thought wrong.

"Uh Torrie, what was that about?" Mickie asked.

"No idea. But it feels good though."

It sure was! He asked me out! I can't believe it! YES!

Now all I have to figure out is how to get my hair ball to fit into my hair net before I go to bed.

* * *

Things To Do Before the Big Date:

Decide what to wear

Decide what shoes to wear

Read the hair magazine to decide a new hairstyle and let my lovely hairstylist Mickie do it for me.

Pick out the nail polish for my manicurist, Candice.

Buy more gum.

Buy a new pen for my journal. Give back Mickie this pen I'm using now.

**A/N: I actually started this on Wednesday 24****th**** October but then I just want to slow it down when it comes to writing entries so I'm going backwards with the time, lol. I hope the entry is okay lol. I would love to hear your feedback. If it sucks, if it's bad…okay…you get what the idea, lol. Thanks!**


	5. My First Date

**A/N: Thanks to TorriexJohn, xAttitudex, Jorrieprincess, MissPhilippinessSuperstar, cenagirl5421 and rory21 for the reviews. You guys rock! Please keep on reviewing and enjoy the next chapter. Oh and tomorrow (November 27 th) is my one year anniversary since I joined this website! Yay! Happy anniversary to me! Lol. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and happy reading!**

Date: Tuesday 9th October

Time: 9:32 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Tonight was like a dream that I never want to wake up from! It was wonderful. John was so amazing. We went out to this restaurant by the seaside. We had this special of the night that was the salmon streaks. Now that was heaven! Seriously they were so good! John was surprised that I cleaned my whole plate since we didn't realize how big (and I mean big) the portion size was. But I was so hungry that I could eat a whole elephant plus a cow, seriously. I didn't eat lunch because I went to the mall for the whole day, plus the girls and I had a hard time choosing the hairstyles. That's because I didn't like the ones that Mickie and Candice suggested. So we spent a whole hour flipping through the hairstyle magazines and then we finally came to an agreement on what hairstyle I should go for.

Curls. That's right. Curls. Pretty simple isn't it? Not too complicated and not too strange.

The best part of the night was where we took a walk on the beach. I got sand between my toes because I had on sandals but it didn't matter anyway. I got to date the guy I really like and that's what matters! We talked about wrestling for a bit and then we went on further to talk about ourselves you know just to get to know each other better. We found out that we had a lot in common. We like basketball. We like comedy movies. We like Spongebob (surprisingly he does watch it, he actually had the movie on DVD and so do I. Imagine that.)

John doesn't like pop music as much as I love it but he asked me about my favorite artists of all time. Well I have lots of favorites so it's hard to tell which one is my FAVORITE one. There's so many I have in my head right now. Michelle Branch. Robyn. Kelly Clarkson. Mariah Carey. Madonna. I can't be bothered to write one hundred names of artists and bands but I'm sure you get the idea. When it comes to music, whenever there's an artist that sings a song that really gets me, you know, that has the beat that gets me moving and got me really addicted, then I would consider that to be my favorite artist. At the moment of course.

He loves rap music and of course I know that. For me, rap is okay, just that I don't' listen to it much (expect for John's music.) I mean his first album was amazing and I was surprised that it went so well. I love all the tracks! I'm not sure about my favorite one but for now I love them all!

I asked him if he is going to do a new album and he said he wasn't sure but he loves the idea since it's his passion. That's what he loves. What I love about him is that he's so dedicated to his work whether it is wrestling or just writing lyrics, he poured his whole heart and soul into it. When you have a passion, it becomes your number one thing and once you have that, there's nothing else you would rather want to keep you happy.

Then John asked me what I dislike. And I told him that I dislike getting sand in my shoes. He laughed.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?"

"Because you asked me if I wanted to take a walk down at the beach," I said. "And I said yes."

"You could have told me no and leave it at that."

"But you were being so nice. How could I say no?"

He rolled his eyes at him and I giggled. "You want me to carry you so you won't get any more sand?"

"No it's okay. I'm just joking."

"Right."

We laughed and we watched the moon and the stars together. We had such a fun time. He is a very easy going guy and a funny one too.

I'm surprised that I'm the only one who is up right now. I didn't think that I would come back to find Mickie and Candice both sleeping on my bed, especially at this time. Normally we would stay up and gossip about stuff and then watch a movie afterwards. But I guess there's a change to the plans for tonight. I think I got them working too hard. No actually I did work them too hard. They know me too well that I'm such a drama queen sometimes and I couldn't help but to be that way. I just had to look good for John and they know that. It's just that I went a bit overboard. I guess that's what happens when a girl gets ready for her very first date. Oh well. That's how it is in an typical girl's world.

There's this song that I never heard before and I'm so addicted to it now! John lets me listen to it on his radio when he was driving me back to the hotel. The song is called Breathe by Faith Hill and it was so sweet. I'm definitely going to download it on my ipod tomorrow:o)

**List of Things to Do:**

Download the song Breathe by Faith Hill.

Download Nothing is Gonna Stop Us now by Starship.

Finish packing.

Download Take a Bow by Leona Lewis.

Buy a new bottle of moisturizer

Buy a new pen for Mickie again. Remember to never buy a packet of pens for 99 cents…UNLESS TESTED FIRST.


	6. My Christmas Holidays

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Happy reading! Please read the note at the end of chapter. **

Date: Friday 27th December

Time: 12:00 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Christmas had come and gone and I must say that my Christmas was amazing! I had a Christmas lunch at my house. My whole family came and it was just nice to celebrate Christmas with your family. That is my favorite part about his special holiday where you and your family get together, share a few laughs and memories (and food! I can't forget about the ham!)

The presents were great too. I got a necklace and bangles from my parents, a perfume from my brother and a new wallet from my sister. I didn't really care about the presents at all really but I got them anyway!

I got loads of greetings cards as well from my girlfriends. But nothing surprised me most when I got a greeting card from John! I thought I would faint in the snow when I took it out from the mail! I didn't expect to get one from him at all but it was very sweet of him! I got a silver heart locket from him with the initials T.W. on them. THIS WAS MY BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!

Why would he buy something for me when I haven't sent him anything? Yeah that's right. I haven't bought him a thing. Not even a new cap. I only sent him a card! That's it! What kind of a person am I????? I like the guy and I STILL haven't bought him something from the heart?

I didn't call him to thank him. He tried to call me but I haven't answered his calls. What was I suppose to say? Thanks for the present even though I haven't spent a penny for you? Sounds lame right? I think so.

I feel so guilty now. I mean what if he was expecting a gift from me but it turns out that I only send him a card with a teddy bear with a santa hat on?

Oh great.

How am I supposed to face him on Monday? I feel so bad now….

And to think that I was thinking of sending him a present two weeks ago….

I feel like an idiot! I hope he doesn't take as something. Something like….I don't like you anymore.

I hope not but if so THAT IS NOT TRUE!

Oh no…the phone's ringing again. What should I do? What should I say to him?

**A/N: Lol I think I made Torrie too panicky in this lol. Sorry if I made this chapter short but I ran out of ideas lol. I am starting to think of deleting this story because I'm starting to get bored with it lol. If you would me like to continue with this story I can but I just need ideas to make this story fun and enjoyable. So all suggestions and ideas are welcome. If you have any, please let me know. Please review as well. Thank for reading.**


	7. Disappointing News

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you like the new update. Yeah it's short and I apologise lol. I've decided to keep on going with this story lol. If anyone has any ideas on what they want to see in the next entry, let me know:D Happy reading!**

**Date: Friday 27****th**** December**

**Time: 12:10 p.m.**

Dear Diary,

I just got back from a phone call from John…and now I'm feeling miserable. He might not come to the New Years Eve party. Great. So much for buying a dress for that special night….

Here's how the conversation went.

Me: Hello?

John: Hey Torrie.

Me: Hi John. How are you?

John: Good thanks. You?

Me: Same here. So what's up?

John: Just calling in to see if you like the present I sent you.

Me: Oh yeah I love it! It's a cute locket. Thanks!

John: You're welcome. Thanks for your card.

Me: So you like it?

John: Yeah I think it's true. My brothers teased me about it though.

Me: Oh…the card's a bit childish much?

John: Nah, not at all. They just like to get under my skin. Anyways just want to say thanks.

Me: You're welcome. So are you coming to the New Years Eve party?

John: It depends. The weather here is getting worse and a lot of flights are getting cancelled. So there's a possibility that I might not come after all.

Me: Oh okay then.

John: Yeah. Oh I have to go. My whole family is gathering to eat lunch so I'll talk to you soon okay?

Me: Yeah sure, bye.

I'm really disappointed by this. I know I love snow at all but there are times when I just hate it….

New Years Eve is just a matter of days and now I just found out that the guy I like might not even be there….

Oh what a start to the new year….I don't think I'll be looking forward to it anymore.

If fact I don't think I would even be there….


	8. Celebrating New Years Alone?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Date: Tuesday 31****st**** December**

**Time: 8:10 a.m.**

I don't see the point in going.

Mickie called me ten minutes ago. She wanted to go shopping in preparation for Old New Year's party.

I told her that I'm not going. She told me that I am. Yes. She is that adamant.

Great. So now I'm going shopping for some party that I have no intention on going. How sad, right?

I might as well do that. I've got nothing better to do that watching dvd's, reading, watching TV, playing catch with Chloe….

So yeah I've been bored to death.

* * *

**Time: 3:05 p.m.**

Just got back from shopping. It was actually fun. I did have fun. I got a new coat and winter boots. So it's really good.

I haven't heard from John since the day he called and told me he's not coming to the party.

Which is mainly the reason I'm not going.

I'm still not. I'm staying at home.

Well not at home.

I have to go to this cabin. Why? Honestly I have no clue. Mickie and Candice thought I should. For relaxation. I suppose I need that. I need to be refreshed for the New Year so…yeah. Maybe that's what I need.

So I'm leaving Chloe at my sister's so she could look after her for me.

I have to go and pack some stuff. Will write more later.

* * *

**Time: 5:00 p.m.**

"Torrie you're going for the night not a week," Mickie said to me as she pointed my suitcase.

I rolled my eyes. "On snowy days like these you need to be prepared no matter what."

"Okay. Whatever. Your limo is here."

"A limo? Why a limo?" I asked.

Mickie and Candice were looking at each other and grinning. Grinning over something they both know that I don't.

"Well you have to be treated like a queen," Candice teased.

"I'm serious."

Mickie rolled her eyes. "Gosh Tor why take things so seriously?"

"I only want to know the reason!"

"Oh you'll see," Mickie told me. They were looking at each other the same way again.

Oh for pete's sake! What is going on??

"What is going on?" I asked the girls for the last time. All they said was 'Oh I'll see.'

Great. So now here I am, driving to the cabin. Well that's what I've been told. I don't know what to think anymore.

The girls better not plan a prank for me.

Or planning to me to go that damn party when I didn't want to!

"Excuse me? Driver?"

The driver rolled his window down. Of course he didn't turn his head because he was driving. "Yes Miss Wilson?" he spoke in a deep voice.

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

"To a very special place."

Okay. He's not being helpful, is he?

"Um, can you tell me _exactly_ what this special place is?"

"Oh you'll see."

Seriously I was about to scream and threw my diary at his head…is everyone suppose to say 'Oh you'll see' when I want to know something?

"Okay," I said.

I guess I'll find out eventually, right? I'm on the limo right now and on my way to the cabin. It's been a long time since I occupy a cabin. Tonight should be nice.

Yeah. Really nice.

* * *

**Time: 8:30 p.m.**

Oh my god.

I am shaking right now and it's not the coldness from outside.

Oh my god.

I can't believe this.

I can't believe this.

OMG!!

Okay. I'm not trying to frighten you. This is actually made out of 'I didn't any of this' excitement.

Oh my god.

Okay let me stop now. My hand is shaking as I'm writing this.

Let us start at the time I have arrived at the cabin. Or should I say we?

That's right. I said _we_.

No I'm not writing drunk. I'll explain.

So my driver stopped and I knew that we arrived, finally.

"Okay Miss Wilson. We are here," the driver said.

"Well thanks," I said. "So…can you tell me where I am, now?"

"Yes Miss."

"Okay." There was a pause. "So are you going to tell me?"

"We're at a very special place."

"Yeah you told me that. But _where_ exactly am _I_?"

He chuckled. "I just told you."

I felt my hand clutching the diary in anger. "Listen buddy! I don't know who you think you're missing with! If I ask you a question I expect you to answer! Now tell me where the hell I am so I can stab my pen in your brain so I can drive this damn vehicle back home so I can celebrate the stupid New Year AT HOME! ALONE!"

The driver laughed. "Damn Torrie you really are violent!"

"Well this is what you'll get for pissing me off! And furthermore--"

I stopped myself. Something just hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt frozen when the limo was actually warm.

His raspy voice suddenly changed.

The driver turned back to look at me. He smiled at me. I just sat there in shock. I also heard another sound disrupting the silence. I think it was the pen that slipped out of my hand.

Yeah. I was that shocked.

"Have you been cranky these days, Miss Wilson? Well don't you worry. Tonight is the night that you'll forget."

I can't believe this.

So all this time I've been set up.

After all this time this was planned out.

And after all of this time….he drove me here.

John drove me here.

After all this time John was my driver!

I knew I should have gotten my hair straighten yesterday in case I'm going somewhere special.


	9. Greatest Night of My Life

**A/N: Thanks to: Jorrieprincess, -TWJC-, rory21 and JorrieBabyy for the reviews.**

**Happy reading.**

**---**

**Date: 1****st**** January**

**Time: 10:05 a.m.**

I have just woken up. Today is a brand new day.

The New Year is finally here. It's definitely going to be an awesome year for me!

Well, first things first. I couldn't start the day without making a record of the greatest night I ever had with a best possible boyfriend that I can ever asked for.

Did I just say boyfriend? Opps…and I just wrote it twice. I let that one slipped too soon.

But it's true.

JOHN CENA IS MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!

Alright, onto with the details of last night.

---

So when I found out that John was the driver the whole time, I was shocked.

I mean who would expect a guy they liked to be their driver?

Exactly. No one.

I was so speechless that I barely said a word. Seriously.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" His grin appeared. So did his dimples.

At last I finally snapped out of my -'Oh my god I can't believe it's really him'- trance.

"John?!"

"The one and only."

"Oh my god!" I was smiling madly. "I can't believe it's…"

"Wait, hold on a sec. Duty calls."

He left the limo…and left me confused.

Then I heard a click of the door on my side. His head reappeared again.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was supposed to open the door for you. So you were saying?"

I laughed and then I lunged myself to him, hugging him in the process. It really feels good to be in his strong arms again. I missed them so much.

"I missed you so much!" I said giggling.

"Well guess what. I missed you too."

It made me smile to hear him say that. It really did.

Although I was happy to see him again, I couldn't help but to be just a little bit confused.

"So how did you get here?" I asked, pulling away a bit to look at him. "I thought you told me that you couldn't make it because of the cancelled flights and…"

John chuckled. "Well thankfully I got a flight to come here after all."

"Aw, that's great! So that means you're coming to the party tonight?"

"Nope."

My smile dropped. "What? But why?"

"Well…I thought that this year that I should spend my time with you."

That made me smile! He wanted to spend time with me!

"Really?"

"Really," he said with a nod. "Come on I got a surprise for you."

"Aw yeah?! Really?"

"Really." He chuckled. "So would Miss Wilson like to be escorted?"

I giggled and linked arms with his. "Let's go."

So he walked me into his cute little cabin that he reserved for us for the night. As soon as he pushed the door open, I thought the time stood still.

Well that's how I felt when I walked in to see candles lit around. I placed my hand my chest, touched to see this beautiful sight before my eyes.

"Aw John! You did all of this?"

"I sure did," John said. "With a little help from Frosty the Snowman."

"Frosty?" I eyed him with a giggle. "Gosh, poor him."

"Why you say that?"

"Well…he's a snowman isn't he?"

"Yeah…so?"

"So…wouldn't he…melt?"

"Oh crap." He slapped a hand onto his forehead. "Frosty, if you've turned into a puddle, I am very sorry."

We laughed. Honestly he can be very funny sometimes.

-----

So we had champagne and ate dinner. I swear that fish was absolutely divine. I must find out whoever made this fish and to get that recipe!!!

Anyway, last night was amazing. So we didn't have any blowers or any sparkly confetti that didn't matter to me at all.

So we were looking at the clock so we can start the countdown together. I was very excited to start the new year with new beginnings.

"And here it comes…get ready…" I said.

John and I started the countdown from twenty seconds and then…

"ONE!"

"Happy New Year!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face.

"Happy New Year!" John told me. We shared a hug.

My first thought as we hugged was that I wished that I could stay in his arms forever.

Then he pulled away slightly to look at me in the eyes. I smiled at him and then I felt my heart beating when he laid his soft hand against my cheek. He pulled me closer to him….

And now I shall go and eat breakfast. I'm hungry.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

…….

………

……….and yes we kissed! :) I had to write that in the end, hehe.

**A/N: Due to lack of inspiration, I think this chapter may be my last. If it is...then sorry to disappoint you, lol.**


End file.
